


You (Oneshot, Sam/Dean)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	You (Oneshot, Sam/Dean)

  
  
You…

You break me, like glass, with words and touches, with breaths on my skin and your lips ghosting over mine.

You mend me, over and over, every minute, every day.

You’re everywhere: in the half formed thoughts before waking up, in the void, dark places of my soul, in the smell of leather and fire.

You’re everything: my first word, my first friend, my brother, father, lover and blood, my anchor to sanity, my oxygen when my lungs burn.

You’re my dreamless, peaceful nights and the tears that come with nightmares.

You’re my protector, my victim and savior

You end and I begin: blood, soul, heartbeats and breaths as one. I end you begin…tangled up in each other, no end in sight unless it’s with each other.

You breathe, next to me, at nights, when it’s dark and I can taste you and ashes and blood and it’s home.

You bruise my skin, marks I treasure, making me real, solid, *here* in the heartbeats gone mad, in the flowing of blood that makes everything, every color more vivid

You bring me peace, you damn me, with every thrust and pull, with every bite, when our sweat mingle, cooling off on our bodies as thin sheets scratch my back and the darkness isn’t but a comfortin weight.

You are a mark on my skin: protection and reminder, a scar on my hand, cornerstone of everything that matters.

You.

My brother. My flesh, my blood…my soul


End file.
